Believe in yourself, and Love
by sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever
Summary: Kiba wanted one thing, but he knew she would never be his. After his team found Sasuke, and Kiba get's injured. What will happen?


This came as an idea from my friend! Thank you!

"Sasuke, I'm gonna destroy you!" I yell from across the field. My team and I had finally caught up to the Uchiha and I was ready to destroy him.

"How could a Mutt like you destroy me?" Sasuke coolly stated not even turning around to face me. I could feel a growl ready to emerge from deep inside me. "You are just as weak as that little girl I left back in the village three years ago."

"She has a name!" I yelled, he was getting to me and that was never a good thing. I look to my team mates to look for some help. "Hinata!"

"He's alone, and the only weapon he has is the sword on his back," Hinata quietly stated. I nodded and looked over to Shino, who nodded as well.

"Yes, you're right, she did have a name, but do I care? She was useless anyways." Sasuke can't be serious. Can I rip his throat out? Grrrrr he was seriously hitting my last nerve.

"Sasuke we are here to return you back to the village on order of Lady Hokage herself." Shino stated like he always did. Sasuke finally turned around and it looked like he was smirking. I let a growl come out. I could tell Akamaru was getting just as furious as I was.

"Like you three could fight me, they had to send the weakest team, even Naruto gave me a challenge; this is just a bore."

"You wanna prove that theory Sasuke, I'm ready to kill you!" He had hit the last straw. I looked to Akamaru who growled in agreement and I started to do hand signs. "Beast Human Clone Jutsu!" I yell, transforming Akamaru into myself. We went after him as soon as the transformation was done. Just as fast as we had attacked, Sasuke moved out of the line of fire. I knew it was going to happen, that damn Sharingan of his, I need to claw his eyes out. Before I could even turn to attack again, I had a fist to my side and I was thrown into a nearby tree. I look up to see Hinata attacking him with her Gentle fist technique. Damn, if she gets hurt, I'm gonna be killed my Naruto! Naruto told me to make sure she was safe. I jump to my feet and attack once more. "FANG OVER FANG" Akamaru and I go spinning towards him, but again he misses, but this time, I hear the crackling of lightning. Shit, he's using his chidori.

"Chidori" Suddenly I feel electricity race through my body. I looked up just in time to see Sasuke grab Hinata's arm and his sword next to her neck. "You have always been weak, all of you, and now I'm gonna kill you." The sword was about to cut through skin when Sasuke went flying by a red beam. Hinata was on the ground unharmed. The three of us look into the woods where the beam had come, to see Naruto in his nine tailed fox form come through the trees.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata cried. I didn't want her to get hurt.

"Hinata, get out of the way, get over here, and let him fight Sas…" Suddenly there was a sword to my neck. Sasuke was behind me now and ready to cut my throat. I close my eyes, ready to give up. I know I shouldn't give up but…

"Any last words mutt?" I open my eyes and look over at Hinata who is frozen between me, and Naruto. She's looking at me with tear in her eyes.

"H-Hinata, please tell her, that… that I love her," I look away from Hinata, but I know she nodded. I close my eyes tightly, waiting for the impact. But then I smelled Cherry blossoms and heard her sweet voice.

"He's not going anywhere Sasuke," The voice spoke, it was from behind me, and I could feel Sasuke's sword fall in front of me. Sasuke fell sideways. I quickly move out of the way, but I couldn't move too much because of my injury. As I turn, I see Sasuke, on the ground and Sakura tying his hand and feet up so he wouldn't get away. I turn back to Naruto, back to his normal self, and holding Hinata in his arms, Shino was standing next to them. I look back to Sakura. She was carrying Sasuke over her shoulder coming towards me smiling. I smiled and then started coughing up blood.

"S-Sakura," I say before I become unconscious.

%^^%^^%^^%^^%

I started to feel my body again, and my eyes wanted to open. I could feel that I was on something soft, not like the ground I had fallen on. I move my fingers of my left hand a little bit to feel something soft in my hand; bed sheets. As I try to move the fingers on my right hand I can feel something in it, and I know it's not bed sheets. I open my eyes slightly, and as the lights settle in my vision, I see that a hand was holding mine. My eyes open more, and there, sitting on my right side, there she was. Sakura.

"S-Sakura?" I whisper. Her head slightly rises revealing her faded emerald green eyes and red cheeks. She had been crying, and she was over tired.

"Kiba you're up!" Sakura said smiling. I smile back at her, how could I not, that smile was addicting. I nod my head to her. "I'm so glad you're ok!" Sakura stood up and gave me a hug. I didn't want her to move, or to stop hugging me, but she did in the end. As she sits back down my heart feels broken a little.

"S-Sakura, did, did you hear me?"

"Oh, you mean what you told Hinata?" I nod and Sakura smiles at me. "Yeah, I heard, but, who was it to?" I look at her, she didn't know, only Hinata knew, and Shino of course, but still. I frown and look away.

"Someone who doesn't realize I love her," I close my eyes, hiding my tears. Suddenly I feel her hand tighten around mine, and I look at her.

"Well, I bet this girl realizes you love her, but she was sooo caught up on a love she thought she had, that she didn't want you to love her." Sakura looked away this time and my tears wanted to fall more. She did realize I love her. I tighten my hand this time and she looks back to me, her tears clearly showing.

"Sakura, I know, you, I mean, she thought she loved someone, but I need her to know, that I am always here for her." I feel the tears start trickling down my cheek over my birthmarks. Sakura smiles and tightens her hand around mine again.

"Kiba, I know you are always here for me, you always have been." Sakura said, "I finally realized who I really love Kiba." I look away, my heart breaking.

"I can't ask you to love me Sakura, I knew that from the beginning, I'm sorry," My tears fall faster as I look away.

"Kiba," I didn't turn to look at her. Suddenly there was a hand one my cheek and she moved my head to look at her. "Kiba, I, I love you." Sakura said and then kissed me. My eyes shot open, I can't believe that Sakura was actually kissing me! I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss, I wasn't going to let this opportunity waste away. After the kiss was broken I look into her eyes and her into mine.

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Kiba."


End file.
